


Family Fun

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Green Pointy Things [40]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Family Fun

**Family Fun**

**Prompt:** Photo (rollercoaster)

**Word Count:** 829

**Written for GYWO Yahtzee Round 2**

it was supposed to be a day of family fun but Felicity wasn’t expecting to be in the middle of an amusement park just outside of Star City on a Saturday.

She had suggested the aquarium but got out voted by her boys. It seems William was an adrenaline junky just like his father.

They got in line and entered the park. Oliver and William steered her towards the rides.

Felicity stopped in her tracks when she saw the roller coaster that her boys were leading her to. “I am not going on that. No!”

“Aw. Come on Felicity. It'll be fun.” William tugged on her hand.

“Buddy, maybe we can let her watch instead.” Oliver knew how severe felicity's fear of heights could get. After many zip lines and climbing ropes later she was still afraid. “Felicity, why don't you wait over there at the cafe for us?”

William sighed. There was a look of disappointment on his face.

Felicity closed her eyes for a moment as she struggled with which fear was more devastating to her, fear of heights or fear of disappointing William. She sighed and opened her eyes. “I guess I'll go. Just this once.”

Oliver shot her a questioning look which Felicity ignored. He smiled at William. “Let's get in line.”

Once they were in line Oliver whispered in Felicity's ear. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“It's safer than dangling from a rope over a moving exhaust fan right?” Felicity tried to give him a convincing smile but failed.

“Just hold on tight and it will be over before you know it.” Oliver whispered back.

“I never want to hear that again. Not even in a platonic kinda way.” Felicity poked him in the chest. “Got it?”

Oliver chuckled. “I got it.”

William glanced back at them. “We’re next.”

Felicity grabbed Oliver’s hand and took a breath to steady her nerves.

“Last chance to back out.” Oliver pulled her along with him to the roller coaster car.

“I can do it.” Felicity climbed in and put her glasses in her pocket.

Oliver got in beside her and held her hand. “Are you okay?”

Felicity nodded but she was just trying to remember to breathe.

William was already pulling down the safety bar in the seat in front of them. Oliver pulled the bar down and smiled when Felicity grabbed the bar tightly.

The car started and felicity hid her face in Oliver’s shoulder. Oliver smiled and wrapped his arm around her and held on to her.

William looked back and rolled his eyes. “You guys need a room.”

Oliver laughed just as they reached the top. He gripped Felicity tighter just as they started to take the first dip.

Oliver heard a muffled ‘Oh God’ against his shoulder. He tried not to laugh but he just couldn't help it. Felicity took her hand off the safety bar just long enough to smack him in the chest.

“Sorry.” Oliver whispered in her ear. “You should look at the view from up here.”

“No!”

“Okay.” Oliver grinned as they turned upside down.

“Oh frack!” Felicity grabbed him around the waist. “I hate you both. “

Oliver sighed. “I know.”

A few minutes later they were coming to a stop at the end of the ride. William got out and looked at Oliver and Felicity with a raised eyebrow.

Oliver lifted the bar and tried to get Felicity to let go of him. “Hey we’re safe. It’s over.”

“Are you sure?” Felicity looked up and nodded. “Okay.”

Oliver got out and helped her out of the car. “Let's go sit for a minute and breathe.”

William rolled his eyes. “You two are so old. I’ll go get some sodas.”

Oliver handed him a folded bill. “Just over there. Okay Buddy?”

“Yeah.” William took the bill and went to the vender next to where they were sitting.

“I’m not old.” Felicity pouted. “For the record that was worse than hanging over a moving exhaust fan or stepping on a landmine.”

Oliver chuckled. “I liked it. You were so close and no one was shooting at us. Best time ever.”

You are so strange. Felicity kissed his cheek.

“You guys people are staring.” William handed them sodas and took a drink of his.

“So we are old and embarrassing now?” Oliver laughed. “Felicity, we are officially his parents.”

Felicity sucked on her straw and nodded. “Um hum.”

William sighed and shrugged. He pointed to another ride. “Want to do the whirling devil next?”

Oliver nodded and Felicity shook her head ‘no’. William looked at his dad for help.

“Felicity, stay here and we’ll be right back.” Oliver gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Felicity nodded and sipped her soda.

As they walked away Oliver chuckled. “Next time, it’s just you and me. Okay Buddy?”

“Yeah Dad.” William agreed. “I thought she was gonna hurl when she got off the rollercoaster.”

“So did I.” Oliver grinned.


End file.
